


Underestimation

by bookworm116



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a summer of ed edd n eddy, romances and friendship….<br/>Someone passes on, but how will the cul-de-sac cope with death?<br/>Things pretty much roll on smoothly from then on….<br/>But things will change drastically by the time school comes again....</p><p> </p><p>yeah i dunno i just wanted to write a sarah/edd….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah felt her hair fly back behind her as she ran to the creek.

she could hear Edd's footsteps behind her, trying to keep up but failing.

"sarah- wait!"

Sarah giggled and slowed her pace. Arriving at the creek, she collapsed, still laughing.

Edd followed, shaking his head but laughing too.

pulling her shoes off, sarah dipped her feet into the creek.

edd merely dipped his fingers in the water, so they just brushed past the surface.

the laughter faded away and left silence.

both were deep in thought.

"how... how is jimmy, sarah?" edd asked her hesitantly, because this was a sensitive for sarah.

"no better than last week... i think he's getting worse."

Edd reached out and touched sarah's hand.

Jimmy had fallen ill, and instead of staying in bed he had gone to try and see sarah. it was a rainy day and he caught cold on top of everything else.

he hadn't gotten any better, and there was a quiet fear all around that he might... die.

even eddy and kevin, the two least sympathetic, were a little worried about him.

Jimmy was the little brother to everyone in the cul-de-sac, and everyone at some point had felt the need to protect him.

but jimmy was sarah's  _best_ friend, the one she cared for the most.

edd felt it was up to him to make sarah feel a little better, she was the one suffering.

a tear rolled down sarah's cheek, and she quickly wiped it away to maintain her 'tough girl' appearance.

she looked up at the sympathetic face of double d and sighed.

"it's my fault that he got sick, if he hadn't gone to see me...."

a look of horror crossed edd's face.

"it is  _not_ your fault! sarah, you've always done all you could to protect him, don't  _say_ that!"

wiping away more tears she dropped her head into her knees.

curling up into a ball, she brushed edd's hand away.

"it is. he would be better by now."

placing his hand on her shoulder again, he lifted her chin so she had to look him directly in the eye.

"don't. say that."

surprised at how angry double d looked, sarah stopped crying for a second.

"the fault lies within the microscopic world, where billions of bacteria are and we can't even see them! it isn't your fault jimmy fell ill, it's just the virus!"

_oh, there was the regular double d._

"yeah.. but..."

"sarah, please. the one who's least at fault is you."

putting her head on his shoulder she rested her hand in the water again.

"then maybe it's your fault," she said teasingly.

"i'd be willing to take that blame if it means you'd stop blaming yourself."


	2. Write this for you...

_There. Perfect._

Ed leaned back from his drawing.

It had his baby sister on the front, holding some flowers.

Brushing some of his red hair out of his face, ed added the last touches to the card.

Double d had suggested it, that maybe he should draw a card for jimmy and have everyone from the cul-de-sac sign it. Ed had readily agreed. anything to make his baby sister a little happier.

"look sarah, see? we can give it to jimmy..."

sarah pushed the card away when ed held it out to her.

"stop it, ed!"

she stormed away from her brother.

why did he have to be so oblivious? couldn't he see she was sad?

Maybe actually seeing jimmy would make her feel better.

She walked out her door, to jimmy's. a path she had walked so many times before.

but this time seemed like it would be the last.

Jimmy's mother, upon seeing sarah, warned her that Jimmy was very ill and not to get to close to him.

she opened the door to jimmy's room.

her friend lay in the bed, not moving.

"...jimmy?"

"sarah?"

walking over to him, she reached out and put her hand in his.

"sarah, i missed you..."

"it's okay, jimmy, don't cry."

jimmy gave her a watery smile.

"sarah... you're my best friend... you always will be."

jimmy's eyes slowly closed and sarah fought back her tears.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was a dreary day, and sarah felt the same as the weather.

the funeral had been short, with people getting up and saying how much they missed jimmy.

when it was sarah's turn, she had a lump in her throat and couldn't speak for the longest time.

finally, not saying anything, she ran back to her seat, choking back tears.

he was gone, gone for good.


	3. I used to know you

Sarah made her way along the path of the cul-de-sac, looking down at her feet so she wouldn't meet the gaze of the other kids around their houses.

"Sarah!" _oh no, why did he has to come?_

Edd caught up to her.

"Sarah, i'm sorry."

"Go away."

Edd looked down at his feet.

"i really am, i mean if there was anything i could do to make you feel-"

"GO. AWAY."

Sarah heard the words fly out of her mouth before she could contemplate them.

She wanted to be alone. She didn't want double d talking about jimmy like he was just something she had to forget about.

Edd kept walking next to her.

"please, Sarah-"

_SLAP_

"Just leave me alone! I want to be alone!"

Edd put a hand up to his cheek.

Then he turned.

"All right then, i'll give you some space."

Sarah ran away from the retreating figure.

She reached the street, and not knowing where to go just ran.

she ran away from everybody, the cul-de-sac, jimmy, edd…

Going into the woods behind rethink avenue, she sat down in a clearing and sobbed.

Jimmy's words came floating back to her.

_you will always be my best friend_

_i love you,_ _Sarah_

When she was done crying she looked around her surroundings.

A meadow that she had never seen before, and tall green grass grew in the sunlight.

Sarah felt bad for hitting double d, but he had been trying to talk to her when she had told him she wanted to be left alone.

Wandering into the woods again, she didn't notice the flower she had put in her hair that morning fall out, landing in the meadow.

~

Edd slowly walked back to his house, upset that Sarah wouldn't at least talk to him.

He walked past jimmy's old house, a for sale sign up on the door.

His parents were moving, unable to live in a house with so many memories of their son in it.

They were going to move to the city, to try again.

Seeing the greenish brown house of his friend, he stopped.

Ed was sitting outside, not playing, just sitting.

"Baby sister is sad…" edd heard him mutter.

"ed?"

Ed looked up at the sound of double d's voice.

"Is there any way I can help?"

Ed gave him a half smile and looked away.

"Sarah is sad… because of jimmy."

ed started.

he had never heard ed refer to jimmy by his actual name, it was always, 'sarah's persnickety friend' or just 'baby sister's pal'

"No, ed, she isn't sad because of jimmy, she's sad that he well, he passed away."

"why?"

_Oh_ _, eddward, how are you going to explain this?_

"well… he was ill…"

"why?"

"Because he fell ill due to microscopic organisms!" edd snapped, then sighed.

"pardon me for yelling."

"Where did jimmy go?"

_Can't_ _one of his parents tell him this_ _??_

"Jimmy's body?"

"No, where his voice went."

"Well, it's not just his voice ed, its well… people refer to it as a soul."

"Oh, I know, like the soul-crunchers from i-was-a-mutant-cockroach on planet venus, the third coming."

"Something like that."

Edd sat down next to his friend and sighed again.

Ed, sensing sadness, put his arm around his friend.

"it'll be okay, double d.


	4. Lost

Edd had walked home after it had begun to get dark.

Ed had invited him to stay for dinner, but Edd had made some excuse about how his parents would be worried if he came home late.

_Liar._

His parents were never home, never ate dinner with him. They were much too busy with their jobs, to pay attention to trivial things like a meal together.

_Then why did it hurt so much to see Eddy with his parents, his mother constantly hugging him after they had gone missing for three days, to the wonderful world of eddy's brother_ _…_

Eddy deserved to have love and affection after all that he had endured.

Just as he suspected, his mother and father couldn't care less if he was in the house or not. All they noticed was that the regular mount of chores he would usually of completed were not done, and all he got was a strict reprimand for not completing his chores.

They didn't even notice he was gone.

But he couldn't say they didn't care about him, his mother always left soup for him to reheat in the microwave after she left for work, always made sure he had a lunch for school.

When he told his parents where he had been for three days, his father was very annoyed at him for letting himself be taken out of the cul-de-sac by ed and eddy.

His parents didn't approve of him 'hanging around' ed and eddy, they felt they were bad role models.

Just as he was putting the soup in the oven, he heard a knock on his door.

There was ed, panting and dripping with sweat.

"baby… sister… is gone."

Edd dropped the bowl of soup he had in his hand.

"what do you mean she's gone, ed?"

Ed's eyes widened. 

"she didn't come back after her nice walk to come home for dinner…"

Ed looked like he had been running for miles looking for his little sister.

Edd stepped out the door, ready to start looking for sarah.

"where did you look?"

"in the junkyard…. and jimmy's house… and the playground… and… and…"

"she was heading for the woods last time i saw her," Edd interrupted his friend, but ed wasn't really saying anything.

Ed and Edd ran for the woods, but stopped at a familiar pink house.

"Eddy, sarah's gone missing."

Eddy stood in the doorframe, not exactly trying to look like he cared.

"so what?"

Ed burst into tears.

"Mom will tell dad, eddy! and then mom will hurt Ed!"

Edd and Eddy stared at their tall friend in surprise.

"your mother would hurt you, ed? for something sarah did?"

Eddy stared at them in disbelief.

"moms are supposed to be annoying, not kill ya…" he muttered.

Ed gave double d a sad look.

"mommy would be mad at Ed, guys!"

the other two eds had never heard ed talk about his family before, he always just wore a smile and tried not to let his friends know how he felt.

before edd could ask ed any more questions, he was already running for the woods.

Eddy and Edd hurried after him.

_________________________________________________________

_I just want to die_ _…_

_to be with jimmy again._

_no one would care if i died._

but then sarah thought back to the morning of the death of her dearest friend.

Ed had been trying to help.

He had even drawn her a card, trying to make her feel better.

_no, no one would care._

and then she thought of Double D, this morning.

He had tried to help her, so far as to getting slapped by her.

she laid down on the ground, feeling if everything she had was lost.

Then she heard faint shouts, of kids yelling her name.

"Sarah! Sarah!"

_No, there was no one there. Don't believe your ears._

She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, there was Double D.

He was with her.

__________________________________________________________

"Over here, guys!" ed yelled, and Edd felt a tension in his voice that he never knew ed's voice could hold.

There they saw a meadow, a familiar one for them, for they had spent many a summer avoiding the kids of the cul-de-sac, and knew all the secret places in the woods.

there, in the center of the field, there was one pink flower, that laid on the ground.

Edd remembered it from this morning, when sarah had hit him across the face.

she had been wearing that flower.

Edd touched the flower, and cupped it in his hands.

"she's close, ed."

Ed looked up, and saw the flower too.

They ran into the woods, looking for ed's baby sister.

and then, there she was. laying on the ground.

"sarah?"

_________________________________________________________

They really did care about her.

It really did matter to Ed weather or not his baby sister got up in the morning to see the sunshine or not.

Ed loved her.

And double d…

She didn't want to have that feeling again, the crush that had made a friendship almost impossible.

And then there was the fact that he was an 'ed' which made him an outcast for so long.

But now that he was here… and there wasn't anything holding her back…

why was she trying to suppress those feelings she had for him?

He looked into her eyes.

and… and…

__________________________________________________________ 

 

 


	5. Flowers

Sarah closed her eyes.

She wanted to kiss double d, so why didn't she?

He was right there, trying to see if she was alright.

She pushed his hands away, unable to bear the feelings she was having.

Edd looked troubled, and sarah was forced to look into his eyes, as he kept staring at her.

Suddenly, without thinking, she grabbed edd and kissed him.

As she pulled away, she lowered her eyes.

_why, **why** did i do that?_

But she couldn't think about it more, because edd pulled her into an embrace and kissed her again.

This moment was something sarah would treasure forever.

Then she heard crashing, and her big brother and Eddy came through the woods, calling for double d.

Edd yanked himself out of the hug and stood up.

"I found her!" He called, and eddy and ed appeared within seconds.

Sarah wanted to cry again.

He had kissed her. Why did Eddy have to ruin it for her?

Sarah sighed and leaned against the tree as Edd scrambled to get a few feet away from her.

"where were you?" Eddy demanded, and Edd's face turned a bright shade of red.

"i-i- i was- that is-"

Eddy raised an eyebrow.

Sarah got up.

"i'm right here, and i'm going home, fat-head."

She was addressing eddy as she always did, with no respect for him.

Eddy knew by now she was only teasing him, and he grinned good-naturedly.

"see you around, loudmouth."

She ran away from the eds as fast as she could, not wanting them to see her embarrassed state.

she doubted that Edd would tell eddy about the kiss, he seemed just as embarrassed about it as her.

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
